The Vampire King
by Helpaholic
Summary: For his younger son Yugi was born of two pure blood lines but was born human. For him to be safe from the vampires in his realm the vampire king decides to whisk him away where humans reside called Domino City. Caution:Sex reference (not in a immoral way),with blood/sucking blood and a reference of Vampire Cannibalism. Bible Reference to John 1:5 Please Comment. Vaseshipping
1. The Vampire Prologue

For over five millennium a very honorable vampire king named Atem ruled the vampire realm. For he was the wisest and the most honorable one of them all. For he believed that a vampire should live an honorable and selfless life. He was very much loved by his people and he respected all kinds of life. So much, that he declared to make a law to ban the use of human blood drinking and instead drink animal blood. He declared that his people were to only drink human blood if the vampire was allergic to animal blood or if they had to use self defense. Even so, he declared that they were not to drink enough blood that would kill the being or animal and to wipe their memory of the incident if needed though he was very much loved by his people.

There were some who were disgusted at the new laws and decided to live the way they wanted to live. For they had no respect for life, and would do anything to get what they wanted. It was because of this four millennium ago King Atem decided to banish the beings and decided to name them Malign. The feeling was mutual so they too decided to rename them Brio. It was because of this a war between the Malign and the Brio began and their feud was very much bloody. With so many lives lost, the king decided to hide the vampire realm from the humans and decided to banish the Malign from the human and vampire world so no more lives would be lost. Now because some of the kings people were allergic to animal blood. Atem decided to have a portal from the vampire world to the human world be created for those who can't stand animal blood. With that being said he told his people that the laws of his land were still enforced and that they were not to kill any human being and to wipe their memory when they were done.

With that after four thousand years Atem has lived a full life with the marriage of his childhood friend Mana, his older three hundred year old son Amam and his soon to be son Amentemha (Yugi's birth name) or so he thought..." Mana, why don't you take a rest you seem to be having trouble putting the crib together." said Atem nudging his wife to take a break from putting the baby's room together. " HEY!...just because I'm pregnant does not mean I can't help put the baby's crib together." " I know, I just care for you and I just don't want you to push yourself any further than you already need to." " but it's my child" " Well...fine but at least get our son to help you or Mahad for that matter." "Let me think" Mana replied trying to get into the rocking chair so she can rest and imagine what their newborn would be like. "Alright, that's not a bad idea, you go get Amam or Mahad to help out" replied Mana. "Alright I'll go and get one of them." smirked Atem " but if your not back soon I will hunt you down myself."

Atem then giggled at Mana's remark and headed out of the baby's room; while in the hallway he noticed Mahad talking to one of the guards. "Hey Mahad, why are talking to one the guards here and not in the throne room? "Oh...sorry sire, I was talking to one of the guards about the incident that happened the other day." ,"What incident?" "Well a young vampire from the west side of the kingdom died the other day." "Hum...must of forgotten to drink some blood or maybe died from sun exposure." " Um...sire it wasn't that..." "Than what?" " Well, the autopsy showed that he was completely dry of blood in his system." "Wha..What are you saying...!" " Well, the body showed signs of a struggle and that there were teeth marks on his neck so...he died from another vampire." Atem was stunned, he couldn't believe somebody would be so irresponsible and start murdering their own kind." "My lord, are you alright?" " Yes I'm fine, we will deal with this after we all have some sleep.

Now before I forget, Mana wanted to finish the crib before sunrise. Would you be willing to help finish the crib before hand, that way we won't be in the dog house?" "Don't you mean you would be the dog house." smirked Mahad teasing him as they headed back to the baby's room." "Fine, let's just go before sun rises." "Alright, let go than." As soon as Atem walked into the room with Mahad at his side he saw a mob of nurses, the sacret guardians and his son at Mana's side. "Mana! What's going on?!" " Honey, the baby it's...COMINGGGG...AHHHHHHH...OHHHHHH...AAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Mana with her face all red and swollen. "AAAHHHHHHH!" "Dad, we need to take her to the bedroom!" With Amam so pale from letting his mother hold his hand and Mahad trying to control madness; Atem picked up his wife with Amam and Mahad's help and rushed her to the twin bed coffin in their wasn't long until...

Mana was very much overwhelmed "AAAAAAHHHHHH...Th...the baby please just set me down NOOOOOWWWWWW!" screamed Mana on the top of her lungs. " The head, I see the head my lord" said Isis trying to coach Mana into taking deep breaths and trying to push. " Come on push! PUSH!PUSH!PUUUUUUSSSSHHHH!" "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!""WHA...WHA...WHA...WHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" "IT'S A BO...UM...SIRE!?" said Isis in complete shock with her jaw dropped looking at the boy. " What's wrong Isis?" " My lord he's human?!" "What he's human?! He was born of two pure blooded vampires?! How could this be?!" "Sire, I smell the human blood on him.."" Leave my baby boy alone, HE'S MINE!" said Mana trying to hold her child. " Mom, are you still gonna name him Amentemha?" said Amam looking at his baby brother. "Dad, what are we going to do with him being a human?" "Son, we will raise, love and care for him like we are suppose to do." "But...what about biting him and changing him?" "Amam, I want him to be able to choose his path not force it. When he turns sixteen I will ask him what he wants and I will or should we say WE will agree what ever path he wants to take."

Months have past since the birth of Amentemha and King Atem was very much busy running his kingdom and raising his child at the same time. With all the chaos running his kingdom he at least had enough time to spend some time with his two boys. With that being said, he had much to do. First he had to speak to some of the commoners to see what was the update about the vampire cannibalism or the vampire blood he spoke to more and more of his people Atem noticed a similarity to the commoners stories. He first noticed that each commoner said the murdering or killing were on the west side of the kingdom. Secondly, he noticed that where they were slaughtered was right next to the portal to another realm.

Now, with all that said and done Atem decided to have a team of reliable members from his sacred court go into the portal to see where or even if his suspicions were correct."Mahad and Isis I will trust both of you in finding out who or what is attacking the people from this realm." said Atem standing next to the portal. "But, sire what about you and the queen." replied Mahad and Isis with worry. "You guys are the only ones I truly trust besides Seto, Shada,Karim and Shimon. They will be guarding me and the royal family while your gone." " Very well my lord but please be careful." replied Mahad entering into the portal with Isis by his side. " Well now off to see Mana and my boys" said Atem walking towards the Atem was walking he heard a loud holler from one of the sacred court members at the castle. "Sire, the queen wants to see you right away" said Shada running towards Atem "Is something wrong?" replied Atem in concern. " I don't know, all she requested was to see you" Shada said bowing his head." Alright then lets go." replied Atem as soon as Atem was heading to the castle he heard a loud cry that sounded like Mana.

As soon as he heard the cry he rushed to the kitchen and there she was holding Amentemha close to her chest in complete horror. Atem looked at what she was staring at and he was in complete shock. There he was staring at a vampire that looked like all of his blood was sucked clean from his body. He was dead on the floor with no sign of life as soon as Atem stared at the body Shada, Mahad and Amam rushed in complete surprise. "Sire, what...the...?!" "Mahad, take Amam and Amentemha take them to their rooms where it will be safe." " But?! Master?!" " No, buts Mahad keep my sons safe" "Dad?!" " No buts Amam, I want you safe" " But...what about mom?" "I will question her on what has happened and then some so now go it's not safe here." "Yes, father" "Also, Shada get the rest of the court and have them meet me in the throne also get some of the guards to get rid of the body." "Yes, Sire" Right after Mahad, Shada and the two boys left. Atem nudged Mana and urged her to have her walk to their bed room so they could talk.

"Mana, are you alright and what happened here?" Mana in a daze tried her best to answer him. " I-I...was... heading to... the kitchen to give... Amentemha his bottle of milk...and there I saw the chef lying on the floor. I-I...thought he was just sleeping...but...I turned to see fang marks... in his neck..." "You didn't see anything?" "I'm sorry but...no I came in too late" " It's alright Mana try to get some rest you need it."As soon, as Mana was in her coffin Atem rushed to the throne room and met with the sacred court. "WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE?! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED!" "Seto, cool your jets we need to think clearly!" "Shut it Isis!" "Seto that's enough!" "Aknadin is right Seto cool yourself." " Thank you, Shimon." "Now what should we do?" "Karim, have you checked to see if the guards knew anything." " Yes, and one of the guards saw a man with a cloak that was acting very mysterious and uneasy walking into the guest rooms." "What was he doing?" "Well sire, I don't know anything else to tell you sorry."" Hum...Karim go and examine the dead body, Mahad, I want you to increase the number of guards and Seto, Isis I have a big job for you." "What is it sire?" "I want you to find a safe place in the human world for my youngest son to reside.

When Atem said those words a deep sense of hurt and sorrow started to fill Atem's heart. "Sire?!" " Amentemha is still a baby and he's not even a vampire. I don't want my son to get hurt or even be killed with all that has happened" "I understand, my lord" replied Seto and Isis looking at Atem in much dismay."WHAT!? OUR SON WILL LEAVE US!? ARE YOU INSANE!?" "Mana, we need to keep our children safe...Amam is old enough to take care of himself and is a very honorable vampire. I trust him to watch out for himself. Amentemha on the other hand is just a new born and he's not even a vampire. He can't defend for himself, he needs to be taken to a safe place so he can live without any fear." "Hey umm...dad, I know I can take of myself but aren't you worried at all for me?" "Amam, I do love you and worry about you. If your that worried about that I don't care then I'll come visit you once in while to check up on you in person." "Thanks dad, I guess you just don't want to be overbearing or overprotective with me...is that it?" "Your very much right my son and I would do the same thing with Amentemha if he was a vampire but he's not so that's why I'm doing what I'm doing. Just know, if you were in the same position as your brother I would do the same thing. To me, there are no favorites just love. " "I understand dad and thanks for treating Amentemha and I as equals." "SOOOO WHATTTTT... I WON'T SEE MY BABY BOY AGAIN!" "Mom...! I'm your son too!" "I know honey it's just the thought of losing one of children... it's just so heart wrenching!" "I know mom but please don't forget about me either." "Alright Amam, you and your father are right. I just hope he will be safe. "Don't worry Mana I sent Isis and Seto to find a safe place in the human world for him to live. " I soon as Atem said that Mahad,Seto and Isis came into the meeting room with Isis holding Amentemha in her arms.

Atem in much curiosity asked what or why they were there. Mahad replied that he was letting him know that there were four more cases where several more people were getting killed or rather murdered in the kingdom. Seto then told Atem that him and Isis found a nice city where his son could be safe. Atem skeptical at first asked about a village instead but Isis replied and re insured him that the city has some good parts and some bad parts in the city and they agreed to send Amentemha to the northern western side of the city where there aren't much looked at Mana and Amam and decided to let them take him to the city.

Mana in much dismay went to Isis and took her son and held him for one last time. Atem rubbing Amam's back looked at him and saw tears running down his cheek with his fangs coming out and biting his lip for Amam cared very deeply for his little brother. As Amam looked at his brother he couldn't hold it in any longer and decided to hold him close to his chest and kiss his little head with much love. Atem looking at his two sons, saw how much love the two brothers had for each other there was so much happiness and joy it was like they were soul brothers. Amam then gave Amentemha to his father and the same look he gave to Amam he gave to Atem for they too were connected but with Atem there was more love and joy towards Atem than Amam because for some odd reason Amentemha knew he was his father and knew the love they had for each other was much deeper than any relationship between brothers. Then Amentemha started to try to move his head like he wanted to get closer and get a kiss from Atem.

Atem in much delight gave a true honest and fatherly kiss on his head knowing that in some sense he knew he would see his son again. Atem then handed over Amentemha to Seto and talk him to keep his son safe. Seto nodded and decided to head to Domino City where he and Isis would find a loving family who would take care of their that said and done, Seto and Isis went to the city and tried to find a nice family for Amentemha to be happy and healthy.

First they tried to look into a family's house with three children but the mother and father were both arguing. Then they saw a family with one son and daughter but the mother was at ends meet. Finally, they saw a house that was also a game shop so they looked into the window and saw an elderly man and a young woman talking. They started to over hear what they were saying and they heard that the mother was very sadden that she could not bear a child and that she would do anything to have one. The elderly man who turned out to be her father in-law rubbed the woman's back and urged her to not give up soon as Isis and Seto saw those tears they decided to leave Amentemha with them. For they knew this was the right kind of family So, they hid in an alley across from the house and saw the family open the door and take him in. It seemed he would be safe in this new human world and a world where he would fit in


	2. - 16 years later -

"Yugi time to wake up!" "Alright grandpa, I'm coming down!" As soon as he said that Yugi jumped onto the stair railing and slid down the stairs and into the living room where Yugi's mother was about to give him his bag lunch. As soon as he got his lunch he gave his grandpa and mother a hug and rushed out the door to meet up with his friends and head to school.

"Hey Yug whats up!" "Oh not much Joey, just excited to see the new game after school. "Oh you mean that new game called redemption." "Yeah Tristian, I'm very interested in seeing what's it all about." "Hey, what about duel monsters I know its your favorite." " Yeah Tea, it's my favorite and it will always will be." "Alright Yug now lets go!" "Yeah your right Joey let's head to school" "Oh right ,what time is it anyway?" "It's 6:30 and school starts at 7:00." "Thanks Tea" "No problem Yugi" "Alright you two love birds are you gonna keep talking or head to school' said Tristian and Joey almost at the school. " Hey wait up, we're coming" yelled Yugi trying to catch up.

After school Yugi and the gang headed to the Black Clown to see Duke about the game that's coming out. After avoiding the huge crowd, Yugi and the gang snuck in the shop from the back and started talking to Duke. Duke in much pleasure decide to let Yugi be the first one to play the game with Duke as his opponent. As they were playing, Duke warned the gang that there has been an increase in number murders in the past few months. He said that a lot of the victims had fang marks on their neck. After words, Duke opened up the shop and let everyone in to get the starter pack of Redemption. After a few hours of pushing and shoving, Yugi and the gang we're able to get out and say goodbye to Duke.

As Yugi started to head home a loud scream came from an alley ahead of him. Yugi ran to see what was up and there he saw a merciless vampire sucking the human dry. Yugi froze in fear but as soon as Yugi tried to get away. The vampire lunged to Yugi and tried to bite him but as soon as he got of hold of Yugi's neck. He retreated in fear knowing that he was of pure blood. Yugi in complete shock tried to whip the blood off of his neck where it had been suck and started non-stop running to his house.

As soon as he slammed the door shut, Yugi's grandpa and mother came rushing down the stairs. "YUGI...WHATS WRONG!?"said grandpa rushing to Yugi's aid "M..om, gran...dpa?!" "Yugi you look like you've just seen a ghost and you look like you were running away from something" replied Yugi's mother. "I was... ma..." "From what?!" "You wouldn't beileve me even if I told you." "try me" "well..I saw a vampire!" "Yeah right...tell me what really happened?" "Suzuki, stop antagonizing your son and lets get him to bed" "Yes grandpa,"

Later as Yugi was listening to his grandpas stories as he was in bed he asked " Was I right, was it a vampire I saw? I mean it must have been a vampire it sank it's fangs into me but...why did it stop as soon as it tasted my blood." Grandpa in much dismay looked at Yugi and told him "we're find our answer later, now get some sleep." "Thanks grandpa" "Ok, now get some sleep."

Meanwhile, in the vampire realm, king Atem headed to an emergency meeting with all of his scared court. "What's the update on the Malign?" "Well sire, we have a reason to believe that they are heading into the kingdom from the south entrance." replied Shada and Mahad. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU TRIED TO GET THE ENTRANCE SHUT!" "Seto! That's enough now" said Simon trying to calm Seto done. "Simon is right, Seto lets just calm down and try to grasp the situation." "Yes master Aknadin," "Now what have you been doing to stop the Malign from entering the kingdom?" "Well sire, we have decided to clear out the area so no one can get hurt, and to have guards on patrol all night long." "Hum... do you have any updates on the..."

As soon as Atem asked that Amam stormed into the throne in much distress. As soon as Atem saw his son he reprimanded Amam for such a thing until...he explained to him what had happened in the human world. As soon as he explained it to his father, Atem in much discernment asked Amam how he knew that.

In much dismay Amam decided to tell him the truth. He told Atem that him and Mahad we're wondering if the Malign had entered this world and what if they entered the human world. So Amam explained that him and Mahad were secretly entering the human world to see if there were any Maligns entering the human world. In much displeasure and disappointment Atem asked why they didn't tell him their plan. Mahad answered and told him that they weren't sure if they would find any.

With that Amam told his father that they didn't just find a Malign but they found a Malign almost about to devour Amentemha. In much anger Atem asked them if they were there to see Amentemha or to find a Malign but as he asked that, a deep sense of sorrow and worry entered his heart and he then asked if Amentemha was alright. Amam replied that he was fine but had to go the hospital and that the Malign stopped drinking his blood as soon as he tasted it and left in much fear.

In wonder, Atem pondered if that's so than maybe Amentemha could still have pure blood in his veins. If some weird way that he could come home. Wondering such a thing Atem order his son to watch over him. He asked Shada to give him a special medicine that could let him stay in the sunlight for only a few hours at a time but it would be worth it, if he knew how was his youngest was doing. With that said and done Amam packed up with the medicine and headed to the human world.

A few weeks had past since the incident in the alley and now Yugi and his friends have been on a roller coaster of a ride. After the incident Yugi was in the the hospital and as such the gang decided to investigate the area where Yugi was bitten and did some research. With so much investigating the gang could only find one piece of evidence that the man was actually a vampire. They found a book called Egyptian Romanian History, after reading the book they found a chapter that talked about blood drinkers and who they are. It said that many millennia ago there was a time where vampires lived among humans. Vampires could tell who was the most powerful by strength, power and bloodline. There were the O's who were the lowest of class, the B's who were the middle of the class and the highest who were called the AB's. In fact they were so powerful they were renamed Pure Blood's, it was said that if a lower class vampire tried to even drink their blood they would stop in fear because how powerful they were.

After they read the book Joey and Tea decided to let Yugi know what they have found. In much distress, Yugi asked what did that have to do with him? Tea replied and said that "maybe that's why the vampire stopped in complete fear...maybe your part vampire..I mean you did say you were adopted...didn't you?" "Yeah, my mom and grandpa told me that someone left me on their door step so my mom and grandpa decided to take me in as one of their own." As soon as Yugi said that a visitor came to see Yugi. The man had brown hair and was very cold to the touch ** _BUT DID NOT SPARKLE!_** He was a very handsome man and he looked like he had a very kind heart and looked a little like Yugi. With that said the man introduced himself as Amam. Yugi asked "Why are you here and who are you?" Amam ignored his question and began to examine Yugi's neck. Tea and Joey in much displeasure told Amam off and told him to leave Yugi alone. as he was examining Yugi, Yugi started to have visions of what seemed to be very familiar to him. As Amam was finished observing his neck, he left the room in complete tears saying " I want my brother back...Amentemha"

Yugi in much confusion ran after Amam and asked " Who are you and how did you do that?" "What are you talking about?" "The visions how did you do that it felt familiar?" "They are memories of your birth" "and how do you know that?" "because you are my..." " my what?" "my little brother" "WHAT!?" With that Yugi fell to the ground in disbelief wondering who or what he is. As soon as the nurses came Yugi turned to see Amam gone. The nurse went to Yugi's side and tried to get him in bed and asked him if he was alright but Yugi replied saying that there was a man in the room but the nurse in confusion said that there was no body there.

After the nurse left, Yugi raced out of the hospital and tried to catch up to that man. As soon as he saw the Game Shop, he then noticed his mother and grandfather were heading out. He tried to hide but it was too late. Yugi's mom and grandpa saw him in confusion and asked him what he was doing out of the hospital? With that Yugi decided to explain himself and as he was explaining, Yugi's grandpa and mom decided to have Yugi come inside and explain to him the truth about himself.

For Yugi, it was a confusing moment for he knew he was left on his grandfathers doorstep but what he didn't know was that this wasn't the first time this sorta thing had happened. As Yugi and his family sat in the family room Yugi's grandfather decided to tell him a story from his childhood. " Mr Muto is it?" " Yes principle Gensoku" " I understand that your Yugi's grandfather" "Yes I am, why did you call me here? Is Yugi in trouble?" "Well, to tell you the truth Mr Muto he's not in trouble in a morality sense it's more of a health trouble sense." " What do you mean?" " Mr Muto your grandson has been having trouble adjusting to school." " like what?" " Well he's been sitting in a corner of the classroom due to being afraid of the other classmates. He also has been more athletic in school." "Isn't that a good thing?" " Well yes but...he's over athetic." " Uhhh...?" " Well we've let him race a teachers car and he out ran it by five point five seconds. " WHAT?!" " Sorry Mr Muto, but I don't think this is the right kind school for your grandson" "I understand Ms Gensoku."

After Mr Muto finished his story, Mrs Muto told the story when Yugi's father came over to visit from his business trip. She explained that when his father came over Yugi had a weird hankering for meat but...that wasn't the weird thing. The weird thing was that Yugi was draining the blood from meat and drinking it plain. as soon as Yugi's father witnessed it he actually passed out onto the floor. As soon as Yugi's mother finished her story. the doctor walked into the door along with the nurses and the gang to get Yugi back to the hospital.


	3. Vampire Puberty

"Yugi time to wake up!" "Alright grandpa, I'm coming down!" As soon as he said that Yugi jumped onto the stair railing and slid down the stairs and into the living room where Yugi's mother was about to give him his bag lunch. As soon as he got his lunch he gave his grandpa and mother a hug and rushed out the door to meet up with his friends and head to school.

"Hey Yug whats up!" "Oh not much Joey, just excited to see the new game after school. "Oh you mean that new game called redemption." "Yeah Tristian, I'm very interested in seeing what's it all about." "Hey, what about duel monsters I know its your favorite." " Yeah Tea, it's my favorite and it will always will be." "Alright Yug now lets go!" "Yeah your right Joey let's head to school" "Oh right ,what time is it anyway?" "It's 6:30 and school starts at 7:00." "Thanks Tea" "No problem Yugi" "Alright you two love birds are you gonna keep talking or head to school' said Tristian and Joey almost at the school. " Hey wait up, we're coming" yelled Yugi trying to catch up.

After school Yugi and the gang headed to the Black Clown to see Duke about the game that's coming out. After avoiding the huge crowd, Yugi and the gang snuck in the shop from the back and started talking to Duke. Duke in much pleasure decide to let Yugi be the first one to play the game with Duke as his opponent. As they were playing, Duke warned the gang that there has been an increase in number murders in the past few months. He said that a lot of the victims had fang marks on their neck. After words, Duke opened up the shop and let everyone in to get the starter pack of Redemption. After a few hours of pushing and shoving, Yugi and the gang we're able to get out and say goodbye to Duke.

As Yugi started to head home a loud scream came from an alley ahead of him. Yugi ran to see what was up and there he saw a merciless vampire sucking the human dry. Yugi froze in fear but as soon as Yugi tried to get away. The vampire lunged to Yugi and tried to bite him but as soon as he got of hold of Yugi's neck. He retreated in fear knowing that he was of pure blood. Yugi in complete shock tried to whip the blood off of his neck where it had been suck and started non-stop running to his house.

As soon as he slammed the door shut, Yugi's grandpa and mother came rushing down the stairs. "YUGI...WHATS WRONG!?"said grandpa rushing to Yugi's aid "M..om, gran...dpa?!" "Yugi you look like you've just seen a ghost and you look like you were running away from something" replied Yugi's mother. "I was... ma..." "From what?!" "You wouldn't beileve me even if I told you." "try me" "well..I saw a vampire!" "Yeah right...tell me what really happened?" "Suzuki, stop antagonizing your son and lets get him to the hospital" "Yes grandpa,"

Later as Yugi was listening to his grandpas stories as he was in the hospital bed he asked " Was I right, was it a vampire I saw? I mean it must have been a vampire it sank it's fangs into me but...why did it stop as soon as it tasted my blood." Grandpa in much dismay looked at Yugi and told him "we're find our answer later, now get some sleep." "Thanks grandpa" "Ok, now get some sleep."

Meanwhile, in the vampire realm, king Atem headed to an emergency meeting with all of his scared court. "What's the update on the Malign?" "Well sire, we have a reason to believe that they are heading into the kingdom from the south entrance." replied Shada and Mahad. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU TRIED TO GET THE ENTRANCE SHUT!" "Seto! That's enough now" said Simon trying to calm Seto done. "Simon is right, Seto lets just calm down and try to grasp the situation." "Yes master Aknadin," "Now what have you been doing to stop the Malign from entering the kingdom?" "Well sire, we have decided to clear out the area so no one can get hurt, and to have guards on patrol all night long." "Hum... do you have any updates on the..."

As soon as Atem asked that Amam stormed into the throne in much distress. As soon as Atem saw his son he reprimanded Amam for such a thing until...he explained to him what had happened in the human world. As soon as he explained it to his father, Atem in much discernment asked Amam how he knew that.

In much dismay Amam decided to tell him the truth. He told Atem that him and Mahad we're wondering if the Malign had entered this world and what if they entered the human world. So Amam explained that him and Mahad were secretly entering the human world to see if there were any Maligns entering the human world. In much displeasure and disappointment Atem asked why they didn't tell him their plan. Mahad answered and told him that they weren't sure if they would find any.

With that Amam told his father that they didn't just find a Malign but they found a Malign almost about to devour Amentemha. In much anger Atem asked them if they were there to see Amentemha or to find a Malign but as he asked that, a deep sense of sorrow and worry entered his heart and he then asked if Amentemha was alright. Amam replied that he was fine but had to go the hospital and that the Malign stopped drinking his blood as soon as he tasted it and left in much fear.

In wonder, Atem pondered if that's so than maybe Amentemha could still have pure blood in his veins. If some weird way that he could come home. Wondering such a thing Atem order his son to watch over him. He asked Shada to give him a special medicine that could let him stay in the sunlight for only a few hours at a time but it would be worth it, if he knew how was his youngest was doing. With that said and done Amam packed up with the medicine and headed to the human world.

A few weeks had past since the incident in the alley and now Yugi and his friends have been on a roller coaster of a ride. After the incident Yugi was in the the hospital and as such the gang decided to investigate the area where Yugi was bitten and did some research. With so much investigating the gang could only find one piece of evidence that the man was actually a vampire. They found a book called Egyptian Romanian History, after reading the book they found a chapter that talked about blood drinkers and who they are. It said that many millennia ago there was a time where vampires lived among humans. Vampires could tell who was the most powerful by strength, power and bloodline. There were the O's who were the lowest of class, the B's who were the middle of the class and the highest who were called the AB's. In fact they were so powerful they were renamed Pure Blood's, it was said that if a lower class vampire tried to even drink their blood they would stop in fear because how powerful they were.

After they read the book Joey and Tea decided to let Yugi know what they have found. In much distress, Yugi asked what did that have to do with him? Tea replied and said that "maybe that's why the vampire stopped in complete fear...maybe your part vampire..I mean you did say you were adopted...didn't you?" "Yeah, my mom and grandpa told me that someone left me on their door step so my mom and grandpa decided to take me in as one of their own." As soon as Yugi said that a visitor came to see Yugi. The man had brown hair and was very cold to the touch ** _BUT DID NOT SPARKLE!_** He was a very handsome man and he looked like he had a very kind heart and looked a little like Yugi. With that said the man introduced himself as Amam. Yugi asked "Why are you here and who are you?" Amam ignored his question and began to examine Yugi's neck. Tea and Joey in much displeasure told Amam off and told him to leave Yugi alone. as he was examining Yugi, Yugi started to have visions of what seemed to be very familiar to him. As Amam was finished observing his neck, he left the room in complete tears saying " I want my brother back...Amentemha"

Yugi in much confusion ran after Amam and asked " Who are you and how did you do that?" "What are you talking about?" "The visions how did you do that it felt familiar?" "They are memories of your birth" "and how do you know that?" "because you are my..." " my what?" "my little brother" "WHAT!?" With that Yugi fell to the ground in disbelief wondering who or what he is. As soon as the nurses came Yugi turned to see Amam gone. The nurse went to Yugi's side and tried to get him in bed and asked him if he was alright but Yugi replied saying that there was a man in the room but the nurse in confusion said that there was no body there.

After the nurse left, Yugi raced out of the hospital and tried to catch up to that man. As soon as he saw the Game Shop, he then noticed his mother and grandfather were heading out. He tried to hide but it was too late. Yugi's mom and grandpa saw him in confusion and asked him what he was doing out of the hospital? With that Yugi decided to explain himself and as he was explaining, Yugi's grandpa and mom decided to have Yugi come inside and explain to him the truth about himself.

For Yugi, it was a confusing moment for he knew he was left on his grandfathers doorstep but what he didn't know was that this wasn't the first time this sorta thing had happened. As Yugi and his family sat in the family room Yugi's grandfather decided to tell him a story from his childhood. " Mr Muto is it?" " Yes principle Gensoku" " I understand that your Yugi's grandfather" "Yes I am, why did you call me here? Is Yugi in trouble?" "Well, to tell you the truth Mr Muto he's not in trouble in a morality sense it's more of a health trouble sense." " What do you mean?" " Mr Muto your grandson has been having trouble adjusting to school." " like what?" " Well he's been sitting in a corner of the classroom due to being afraid of the other classmates. He also has been more athletic in school." "Isn't that a good thing?" " Well yes but...he's over athetic." " Uhhh...?" " Well we've let him race a teachers car and he out ran it by five point five seconds. " WHAT?!" " Sorry Mr Muto, but I don't think this is the right kind school for your grandson" "I understand Ms Gensoku."

After Mr Muto finished his story, Mrs Muto told the story when Yugi's father came over to visit from his business trip. She explained that when his father came over Yugi had a weird hankering for meat but...that wasn't the weird thing. The weird thing was that Yugi was draining the blood from meat and drinking it plain. as soon as Yugi's father witnessed it he actually passed out onto the floor. As soon as Yugi's mother finished her story. the doctor walked into the door along with the nurses and the gang to get Yugi back to the hospital.

"Hey Yug what's up?" said the gang as Yugi was closing his locker. "Oh...um...nothing just hungry" replied Yugi with a uncertain look on his face. As he said that Tea rubbed his back and asked if he was alright. Yugi went ahead and reassured Tea and the guys that everything was alright and told them that he would meet up with them during lunch in their usual spot.

As the day wore on, Yugi started getting red burns again all over his body and he started to get blood shot eyes. When Yugi was on the roof however, Tea and the guy's noticed how bad Yugi looked and whisked him to the nurses office. Later that day, as the gang were taking Yugi home it started to storm.

As the storm progressed, Yugi's symptoms started to change. His burns started to sting and he started screaming. It got to the point that Joey and Tristian had to carry him while Tea tried leading them to the Game Shop. As they were getting closer to the shop Yugi broke free and ran. The gang ran all over to find him but it wasn't until they were in a alley they found Yugi on the ground. Joey decided to get Yugi but as he turned, Yugi showed off his fangs lunged towards Joey. Joey had trouble trying to stop Yugi from biting but he couldn't hold him off for long. Just then, a shadowy like figure came from behind and put Yugi and the gang to sleep. It wasn't long until the gang woke up and Yugi was gone.


End file.
